Light at the End of the Tunnel
by yellowseason
Summary: Please don't be sad...or I'll be sad too...and then we'll be all alone... I suck at summaries. Chosenshipping.


**Chosenshipping I thought of after seeing Adventure Time's "I Remember You". If you haven't seen Adventure Time…don't worry! This'll still make sense! I hope you enjoy!**

The smoking wreckage of the world lay around, charred and broken. What used to be a street intersection was covered with bits of shattered glass. A toy store with faded, yet cheery paint stood out amongst the wreckage, seeming colossally out of place in such a dreary environment.

Team Rocket was the cause of such wanton destruction…the bane of society…the curse that brought upon so much suffering and pain to so many innocent lives.

But now, a little spark of hope rose out from the rubble. After some struggling, a little blue-eyed girl with honey brown hair popped out from underneath all the horror that was embodied in the wreckage. Blissfully oblivious to what had just happened, the girl, about six or seven years old at the time, got up and started walking around, trying to understand what exactly had happened.

But then, off to the side she heard crying…soft crying, the sounds of despair that can only come from the untainted mind of a young child. Not knowing exactly what happened, the girl knew only that she had to locate the haunting noise and console whoever was making it. After all, it was absolutely depressing to be all alone amongst so much destruction, only being able to hear foreign tears.

After about five minutes of searching amongst the ruins, she uncovered a baby boy…well…maybe not a baby. He was really closer to a toddler, probably three or four years old. But he was all alone…and so defenseless. He truly seemed like a newborn, afraid of the unfamiliar and scary world.

He looked at the girl through his beautiful silver orbs, and was met with shining blue ones. She knew not who he was, but immediately understood that he needed her. She couldn't well leave him alone untended. How would she have felt if she just left this scared, defenseless toddler alone?

But she still didn't quite understand what was happening. Then, she found a ripped newspaper clipping on the floor, and picked it up out of curiosity. Perhaps it could help explain the situation. Most of the words were a bit too difficult to read…but she understood a few crucial words that would become the edict that would shape her life forever.

"Giovanni of Team Rocket…declares nuclear war…eve of doomsday."

Then she looked up again at the red-haired boy, who was now crying again, murmuring what seemed to be the word "daddy" between his sobs. She now felt totally pathetic…she had no idea what to do. Didn't she hear her own mommy and daddy mentioning something about Team Rocket the other day?

Then her thoughts shifted back to her own parents briefly. Was everyone…dead? But she tried to ignore the thought…the thought that she may never get another chance to see the people she knew and loved. But…she could love this boy, couldn't she? And even though she was now coming to grips with the idea that everything she was familiar with was gone…she still had to put up a cheery façade to protect the child's innocence.

But he was inconsolable and unreachable, drowning in a pool of negative emotions. He needed her to throw him a lifeline somehow. And it just choked out the life from her heart, leaving a clouded mist whenever she heard him utter the word "daddy".

She turned her head and her eye caught the smashed display glass in the toy store's windows. She made a quick dash for the store and peered through the glass. There lay a sea of plush toys, making a layer almost up to her neck. It seemed so wrong to be in here while the silver-eyed boy was outside suffering, so she made her selection quickly. Out of the sea of cute creatures, she found the one that seemed just perfect for her little silver-eyed child.

A little black cat-like creature, with red feathers on its head, and sharp, but harmless, white claws on one hand. She clutched it in her arms, closely to her chest, and gave it a light kiss. Then she ran off to find the silver-eyed boy.

Outside, the boy was crying still…but now his eyes searched desperately for the older girl that had just been there. He didn't even know her…yet he couldn't bear the thought that he was all alone. He was about ready to start a fresh bout of tears when she came back, holding out in her hands the aforementioned doll in offering.

"Please don't cry…little Silver boy. It'll make me cry too. So be strong for the both of us. I got this just for you."

He looked through watery eyes at the doll the girl had outstretched, then back at her. He took the doll very gingerly, and gave it a hug. The girl smiled down at the younger boy, lovingly clutching his new toy. And well…she thought "maybe everything's going to be alright after all. I wouldn't mind being alone with this boy for well…the rest of my life if I have to. I hope he feels the same way about me."

"When will the sun rise again?" The younger boy asked…which seemed a colossally out of place question at the moment…but it was still a pretty good question. Neither of them knew that it was the middle of the day right then, the smoke was just making a veil blocking out the sun. But the girl felt compelled to give an answer.

"Oh…minutes…days…weeks maybe. I don't know. But the sun will come back eventually," she said. "Sooner or later, the magical fairies that watch over the sun and the weather will see that we're still here. And then they'll give us bright sunlight every day. And it'll be beautiful. Yup…whenever we want warm weather…there'll be sun. And if we want to go sledding or have a snowball fight…they'll make it snow. And if we want to see the flowers again…they'll make it rain for us. We're the only two people left in the world." She cringed as she saw how her poor wording affected the boy, and she tried to correct her mistake, "We're the only two people that matter."

The boy looked at her with skeptical eyes, then responded, "I know that the weather doesn't work that way."

She looked somewhat taken aback. So this was a kid who was never allowed to live in the carefree fantasy of childhood innocence. Why was that? But she spoke again.

"Well…maybe not. But you don't know that. Come on now. Sometimes, it's better to just have some imagination, and have fun…and just pretend stuff."

"Can I pretend that we're not all alone in the world?"

The girl tried to choke back her tears. She didn't want to risk crying, so she just shook her head _yes_.

"Oh," the silver-eyed boy said. "One more thing though. If we're the only two people left in the world…then you said we're the only people that matter anymore?"

She shook her head yes again.

"But why do we matter if there's no one else to care about us?"

She thought over this shortly and gave her reply, finding new courage to speak again. "Well…we matter because we do have someone to care about us. Because if I'm gone…then you'll care, right? And if you're gone…I'll care. There are some people who don't have a single person in the world who'll miss them if they…well…pass on. But it won't be like that for us. Because we'll need and depend on each other from now on okay?"

The boy stood silent for a while, and then started. "No one's ever cared or loved for me before."

"What makes you say that? What about your parents? Your mom and dad?"

He looked at the ground before saying his next words. "I have no dad."

She was now at a loss for words. She didn't know what she could possibly say then to comfort him. But then, as if by miracle, the smoke parted…letting a few beams of golden sunlight through.

"Look at that…" the girl said, smiling at the clear, sunny sky.

Silver looked up for a while…then started. "I'll always love the color blue from this day forth."

"Why is that?"

"Because…it'll remind me of this time now…when the skies parted…and brought color back into my life instead of this greyish ruin. It looks like the fairies have given us the sun we wanted."

Blue looked happily at the younger boy, who returned a smile. The two of them stood up and started on their way out…looking for something to eat maybe when the boy cried out.

"Wait!" He yelled, then ran back, leaving Blue chasing after him, wondering what could be so urgent. But she tripped, and when she got back up, he had vanished from sight. She looked around desperately for a while, when out of nowhere, he appeared at her side again.

"I forgot my doll," he said, with the innocence of a scatterbrained child.

She smiled again…smiling was becoming a lot easier than she thought it would be, and the two walked on in silence for a while, as the sunlight slowly grew brighter…bringing light back to the world, making it look less depressing.

Then, she remembered an old tune from when she was about the boy's age, and started a song in her melodious voice.

"You are my sunshine…my only sunshine." She paused, then continued. "You make me happy…when skies are grey."

She then turned in shock as she heard the younger boy carry on the song. "You'll never know dear…how much I…love you…please don't take…my sunshine away."

And the two continued down the lit road, lined with wreckage, humming the song and singing aloud from time to time. Each of them had found there sunshine…and even though the world was destroyed…they could be happy…and they'd never be alone.

**So? What did you think? Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts if you review!**


End file.
